„Tylko uczciwi są podobni do ludzi” Dziękując Bogu za miłość i zbawienie
Co to jest uczciwy człowiek? Niektórzy mówią, że uczciwe osoby po prostu nie kłamią. Niektórzy mówią, że nie zostaną żadnych kłamstw i oszustw uczciwych ludzi Niektórzy mówią, że tych, którzy nie żywią wobec innych podejrzeń mają uczciwe. Czym dokładnie jest prawdziwe uczciwi ludzie？ Bóg Wszechmogący mówi: „Uczciwość oznacza oddać swoje serce Bogu; nigdy przed Nim w niczym nie udawać; mówić Mu o wszystkim; nigdy nie ukrywać prawdy; nigdy nie czynić tego, co oszukuje tych, co powyżej i zwodzi tych, co poniżej; a także nigdy nie robić tego, co jedynie przypochlebia cię Bogu. Podsumowując, być uczciwym oznacza powstrzymać się od nieczystości w waszych czynach i słowach, i nie mamić ani Boga, ani człowieka”. ' 'Muzyka chrześcijańska | „Tylko uczciwi są podobni do ludzi” Dziękując Bogu za miłość i zbawienie thumb|center|477 px I Goniąc za sławą i zyskiem, odrzuciłam swe zasady; żyłam wtedy z kłamstwa. Bez sumienia i bez moralności. Uczciwość, godność i tym podobne nic nie znaczyły. II Żyłam, by karmić me rosnące namiętności: chciwość i żądzę, pogrążając się w bagnie grzechu z ciężkim i niespokojnym sercem. Więziła mnie nieskończona ciemność. Bogactwa i przyjemności nie wypełniały pustki. Czemu tak ciężko jest być uczciwym w tym życiu? Co to za świat, w którym ludzie są tak podstępni? Kto może mnie zbawić? Dobiegł mnie Boga głos, wróciłam do Niego. Boże słowa oczyszczają mnie. Słowa sądu i karcenia są ze mną przez cały czas. Przyjmując Boży nadzór, mam pokój w sercu. Koniec z kłamstwem i oszustwem, teraz żyję w świetle. Uczciwa i otwarta, w końcu podobna do człowieka. III Pożytek czerpię z Bożych słów, czytając je codziennie. Tak wiele prawd pojmuję już, znając kodeks ludzkich zasad. W czasie prób ujrzałam Jego twarz. Z Jego słów zyskałam życie, więc teraz mogę być uczciwa. Dobiegł mnie Boga głos, wróciłam do Niego. Boże słowa oczyszczają mnie. Słowa sądu i karcenia są ze mną przez cały czas. Przyjmując Boży nadzór, mam pokój w sercu. Koniec z kłamstwem i oszustwem, teraz żyję w świetle. Uczciwa i otwarta, w końcu podobna do człowieka. Na wieki będę wdzięczna za Bożą miłość i zbawienie! Na wieki wdzięczna Bogu Wszechmogącemu. ze śpiewnika „Podążaj za Barankiem i śpiewaj nowe pieśni” Zalecenie: Ładne piosenki religijne Piosenka chrześcijańska Błyskawica ze Wschodu, Kościół Boga Wszechmogącego powstał z uwagi na ukazanie się i dzieło Boga Wszechmogącego, drugie przyjście Pana Jezusa, Chrystusa dni ostatecznych. Składa się z tych wszystkich, którzy przyjmują dzieło Boga Wszechmogącego w dniach ostatecznych i zostają zdobyci i wybawieni przez Jego słowa. Został on w całości i osobiście założony przez Boga Wszechmogącego i jest prowadzony przez Niego jako Pasterza. Na pewno nie został założony przez człowieka. Chrystus jest prawdą, drogą i życiem. Owce Boże słyszą głos Boga. Jeżeli czytasz słowa Boga Wszechmogącego, dostrzeżesz, że Bóg się pojawił. Oświadczenie: Niniejszy film jest produkcją o charakterze non-profit i został zrealizowany przez Kościół Boga Wszechmogącego . Działalność aktorów występujących w filmie nie ma charakteru zarobkowego i nie są oni opłacani w żaden sposób. Film ten nie może być udostępniany w celach dochodowych jakimkolwiek osobom trzecim i mamy nadzieję, że wszyscy będą rozpowszechniać go w sposób jawny. W przypadku rozpowszechniania, prosimy o podanie źródła. Bez zgody Kościoła Boga Wszechmogącego żadna organizacja, grupa społeczna lub osoba fizyczna nie może ingerować w zawartość niniejszego filmu, ani przedstawiać jej w sposób wypaczony. Linki zewnętrzne * Bóg Wszechmogący * Ewangelia